Under typical operating conditions, the voltage output of an alternator in a piece of outdoor power equipment is typically regulated by a battery in the piece of outdoor power equipment. However, an alternator overvoltage condition, in which the voltage output of the alternator becomes excessive, can occur by a sudden loss of connection to the battery. Further, an alternator overvoltage condition can also occur when a piece of outdoor power equipment with a failed or damaged (sulfated) battery is jump started from an external source, and the external source, which regulated the alternator when connected, is removed after the engine is operating.
Therefore, a need exists for an alternator overvoltage protection circuit for a piece of outdoor power equipment.